mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1995-185) 07-04-1995
7-4-1995 Tuesday, July 4, 1995 Sponsors: C, N, 12 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: C for carrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Fooba Wooba John” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Can you find the elephant in the picture? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to make 12 wake-up calls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In ancient times, Grover invents the wheel to help Biff move a stone up a hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An N-terview with an N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster wakes up and says "Good Morning, Morning" to everything |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's a squirrel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ladybugs' Picnic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, water-park. Goofy was riding on a surfboard in the Giant Surf Pool & says "Surf's up dudes, here goes nothing", Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Tigger, Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Atmadja, Caitlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Boo Bailey sings “Surfin’ Safari” at Typhoon Lagoon as Donald Duck dances in the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Movie Classics presents: "High 12" - In a parody of High Noon, Clementine doesn't want Forgetful Jones to meet Sinister Sam, the meanest man in the west, at the traintracks at noon, especially since it's their wedding day. But both Forgetful Jones and Buster (in song, referencing "Do Not Forsake Me" from High Noon) convince her that "a man's got to do what a man's got to do". Sinister Sam shows up and, in a threatening manner, informs Forgetful Jones that he's got something to say to him ... "I think it was mighty nice of you to remember to meet my train!" They all hit the saloon for lemonade, leaving Clementine dejected |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: SCHOOL - After a bunch of kids come running by, a girl goes before the man and says it's Saturday. That leaves him to say: "No school." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Off To School |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: C - Cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Personality” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids find different uses for a cooking pot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three of these kids are wearing winter gear in the cold, but one is not |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones climb the "Mountain of Love" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C Is For Canary |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a laughing man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Elmo Cousteau searches for the treasure of the missing soap, with the help of a policeman fishy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lowercase n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Look a Little Closer." (hand) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “Footloose” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|N / n paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C - Cake |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Itzhak Perlman and a little girl observe their strengths and weaknesses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|El juega hockey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|City alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A fan reveals the letter C |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A frog is formed out of seeds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A diva sings the Alphabet Song while the stagehand instructs the gaffers to raise and lower the alphabet sign, but the diva thinks he's asking her to alter her singing voice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Buffalo Gals” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 40 pigs (Artist: Keith Haring) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide